The Only One I Trust
by Laydee Sakura
Summary: Heero and Relena are together, but then are seperated becasue of what Heero has done. Will they be seperated forever?--that suked, read and you'll understand. Hope ya like it!


The Only One I Trust

****

DISCLAIMER: You know the drill; I don't own Gundam Wing and it's characters AND I also don't own 'The Only One I Trust' by City High.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, this is my first story on Gundam Wing people, and if you see many grammar mistakes and things like it, it's because I haven't touched the computer or anything like it in 2 WEEKS!!! Anyways, this is going to be a one shot, and like I said, I'm sorry if it turns out to be bad! All the characters are the same age, except for Parker, you'll see.

1) This is alternate universe, NO Gundams, but they still have their combat skills, and NO Relena as princess and stuff.

2) _Italicized _means the song, so if it's what their saying, it's part of the song AND the song is what Relena is thinking, like she's sort of telling the story through the song, get it?

~-*-~-*~-*~

_'This is a ghetto fairy tale,_

_It was two weeks before my sons birthday…'_

"Daddy, daddy!" A young boy at the age of 3 ran to his 20-year-old father.

"Hey lil guy, where's your mother?" he asked.

"Mommy in kitchen; come!" The little boy took his father's hand and dragged him into the kitchen where his mother was. "Mommy! Daddy back! Daddy back!"

            The young boy's mother turned around, half in shock and half in joy.  She stopped making the lunch for her and her son, which consisted of macaroni and cheese.  The young mother quickly walked toward her boyfriend and hugged him, saying quietly, "Heero, you're alive.  You came back."  Tears overflowed from her eyes and fell onto Heero Yuy's black shirt.

"Of course I came back.  I would never leave you and Parker, I promise."  Heero said in monotone, but his eyes showed his emotions; joy, happiness, and fear for losing his family.  He hugged his girlfriend, Relena, and said, "I may have to leave soon, they're after me."

"But Heero, you can't leave when Parker turns 4 in almost…two weeks!  You have to be here, Heero!  Parker needs you!" Relena said frantically.

Heero hushed Relena by putting his index finger on her soft lips, "Shh Relena, mark my words; I. Will. Be. Here. For. Parker's. 4th. Birthday."

Relena smiled a tiny smile that showed slight happiness, but most of all worry for her boyfriend, "But Heero, you have to--" She was cut off as duo walked in and the two parted.

"Hey Heero, Relena." Duo waved.

"Uncle Duo! Uncle Duo!" Parker screamed happily.

Duo bent down so that he was at eye level with Parker, "Hey there buddy!  I didn't forget about you.  I've got something from Aunt Hilde; it's an early birthday present because she's not sure if she can make it or not to your party."  He gave Parker a box shaped gift.  Parker willingly took it and opened it; it was a toy train.

"Tank Auntie Hilde! Tank Auntie Hilde!" Parker said to Duo as he played with his new train.

"Man, this kid of yours is getting cuter every time I see him." Duo commented as he watched Parker play.

"Thanks Duo, would you like something to eat?" Relena asked.

"Naw, this time I didn't come to chow down all your food---"

"Like you always do." Heero added in.

"Hey, I came to talk to you." Duo finished.

Relena knew what was happening and Heero looked at her with a look that read, 'be strong.'  She nodded and Heero and Duo walked into the next room.

"What do you want idiot?" Heero asked with a glare.

"Wha? Don't go calling me an idiot before you hear what I have to tell ya pal." Duo lowered his voice so Relena couldn't hear them talking, "Heero, the police are gonna come soon, around the next three weeks."

"Ok. When?" Heero answered in monotone.

"I don't know.  That's all we could hack into.  The police are gonna look for you first then the rest of us all one by one: me, Trowa, Quatre, and then Wufei." 

"Yeah, thanks for my death information."  Heero stated.

"Just a piece of information; do as much as you can in those next three weeks 'cause they may be your last.  This time we may not survive."

"Don't ever say that around Relena and Parker." Heero said angrily.

"Hey I won't buddy! Just…take care of yourself for the upcoming events."

            The next day arrived, and Heero was out on a meeting with duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei.  Relena and Parker stayed at home because Heero had told them to.  Relena played with her her son, a boy who looked like a mini-Heero.  He had the same colour eyes and almost the same hair; Parker's hair was a mix of blond and brown hair, but was more on the brown side.

            It was about two o'clock in the afternoon when Parker drifted off into his 'Dream Land' and Relena watched her daily shows.  That was the time the police decided to have a little chit chat with Relena.

_'...'DT's ringing my bell (Ma'am we need to ask a few questions),_

_They told me the raid would go down anyday,_

_If I was smart I wouldn't tell (no-no)…'_

"Miss, may we ask a few questions about your boyfriend?" The first man asked.

Relena narrowed her eyes on him to see if he was trustworthy, "Yes, but I will choose to answer or not to answer the questions."

"Look Ma'am, it's either you answer all or none and wait for your boyfriend to die!" The other man said.

The first man saw Relena getting angry and said to his partner, "Calm down.  Ma'am, please excuse his behavior."

Relena silently fumed. "Fine."  She let them into her house and led them to sit on the sofa.

"We will ask you a few questions about the murderer, Heero Yuy.  After we will tell you the procedure."

"What procedure?"

_'…It was all over him,_

_My boyfriend the criminal,_

_He was caught up in the game…'_

"WHAT?!?! I can't do that!" Relena screamed which woke Parker.  "I'm sorry, please excuse me for a second."  The two men nodded their heads and allowed Relena to walk over to where Parker was and she returned with him in her arms, rocking him back and forth so he could hopefully fall back asleep.

"Please, we need your help.  Heero Yuy is one of the most dangerous men around.  He has convicted over—"

"Yes, I know how many people Heero has killed.  If he is really that dangerous, do you think that Parker here," and Relena looked down to the sleeping boy's form, "would still be alive?  So healthy?  So…loved?" Relena stated, "Do you think I would still be here today? Answer that."

The nicer man chose to ignore Relena's last question and answered, "I know that Miss Relena, but if you don't follow our orders, you will never see your son or boyfriend, again."

"What is this?  You have an army of policemen to help you out, so why do you need me?  Are you all really that weak?" 

"You're the bait to lure Heero Yuy, Relena Peacecraft." The other man who lost his patience said.

_'…And the FBI warned if I didn't go along,_

_They'd make sure I never saw my son or my boyfriend again…'_

Relena lost her patience and temper after the second man said that she would be the bait to lure her boyfriend to the jailhouse, but she kept her exploded temper inside. 'What the hell? I'm a piece of bait?  That bastard, giving me such a hard decision to make; hand in Heero or lose them both.'

_'…But how could I just turn him in…?'_

"Look Miss Relena, if you do not follow us, your son and Heero Yuy will never be seen again!" The second man snapped.

_'…(Ma'am if you don't help us, you'll never see you son again.  Trust me)…'_

            Relena knew that this was only a threat.  It was inhuman to tear a mother apart from her child, but then she remembered what Heero had said before he had left to meet with the other four this morning:

_'…He would always tell me:_

_"I know you're afraid, but you can't leave me now,_

_Lean on my shoulder, soon it'll be over._

_I'm trying to build our future, I'm doing this for us,_

You're the only one I love, the only one I trust"…' 

            'Heero put his trust in me, and I can't betray his trust; I can't betray Heero.' Relena though, then came to a solution and said sternly with her finger pointed toward the door.  "I won't answer to helping you.  Out!" 

"Miss, help us or not?"

"I already said, OUT!"

            The men thought it over, then came to a decision to leave Relena alone and come back another time. "We will be back, and the next time we are, you better answer."  They had said before they left her home.

'What am I to do?' Relena though as she laid Parker down onto the couch, surrounding him with the cushions on the couch and put a blanket on top of him.  'I can't tell Heero, and I don't want to help the men help kill Heero.  Stupid men, why are they always so hard to figure? What am I supposed to do?'

            Relena thought back to the first time she met Heero.  She met him in a back ally where she almost got raped, but his trusty gun came to Relena's rescue.  She couldn't quite make out his features, but when she saw his face under the street light, she was confused.  Why would a murderer, Heero Yuy, save a girl like her?  Soon after that incident, she met him at an odd place quite often, and it was her friend, Hilde's, house.  She didn't know Duo, Hilde's boyfriend, was best friends with Heero.  Then they soon became friends, although he was distant to her at first, but then they became more than friends, and then eventually lovers and had their first child, Parker Yuy.  They decided that Parker would take Heero's last name since it would be his official last name sometime.  That had all happened four years ago. 

            He was so kind, caring, and loving, but the life that he lived was a dangerous one.  Heero Yuy was a trained assassin, along with his friends Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang.  They were sent to kill for the money they would earn afterwards, and these murders were mostly centered around the same place: Las Vegas.

_'…I'd been with him for about 4 years and I swear,_

_He gave me anything I could dream (anything)._

_But the life that he lived, was a nightmare I swear,_

_Wasn't clean he was blinded by the green._

_All the murderous capers, the trips to Las Vegas,_

_Making millions from papers must say (nasty money)…'_

            Relena knew what Heero was doing, and she knew it was wrong, but she could never change his decision of changing his profession.  Yet, she loved him with all her heart.  She couldn't imagine life without Heero now.

_'…Stuck in my head like a song, I saw every sin I knew every wrong,_

_And if I didn't go along, I'd never see my family again…'_

            The FBI's returned the next day and asked Relena again, but they had gotten the same as before.

            _"So what's it gonna be?"_ The FBI asked.

            _"I know my rights." _Relena stated.

            _"One phone call from me and your son's going to a foster home.  Answer the question."_

            _"I don't have to answer shit."_ With that, Relena slammed the door shut in the FBI's face.

"FINE MISS RELENA!  DON'T SAY THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU, YOU CAN WATCH YOUR BOYFRIEND DIE ALL YOU WANT!" He yelled at her through the door, then left.

            Relena thought back to what Heero had said before, and she knew she could never betray him or his words.

_"…He would always tell me (tell me yeah):_

_"I know you're afraid, but you can't leave me now,_

_Lean on my shoulder, soon it'll be over (soon it'll be over)._

_I'm trying to build our future, I'm doing this for us,_

_You're the only one I love, the only one I trust."…'_

            Two weeks had passes by and the police hadn't shown their faces yet.  It was Parker's 4th birthday, and Heero did keep his word.  He was there and stayed at Parker's birthday party.  Duo, Hilde, Trowa, Catherine, Quatre, Dorothy, Wufei, Sally, Milliardo, and Noin were also present.  Parker was excited because all of his aunts and uncles were present since Duo told him that she might not of made it.

"Hey Parker!  How old are you turning?" Dorothy asked.

Parker slowly counted his fingers and answered, "Four."

"Your kid is pretty good for his age: he's so smart." Duo said.

"Ya, unlike you." Wufei added.

Duo put on his 'sad face' and said to Wufei, "You hurt my feelings, Wufei."

"Whatever."

"Anyways, like I was going to say before Mr. Insulter-dude butted in, four's such a big number!  You're gonna grow up to be like me in a while!" Duo said happily.

"Oh that's just great," Wufei commented in his 'sarcastic'/insulting tone of voice, "were gonna have another braided moron in our group."

"Hey wha-? Me does not equal moron." Duo said defensively.

            There was a silent pause, but then a few moments later, everyone in the room except for Duo, Wufei, and Parker had their heads down and said in unison, "…oh yes you are."

"Aww man!  No one's on my side!  I'm losing a battle here!  At least my little bud Parker here doesn't think that his uncle Duo is a moron." Duo replied as he laid a hand on one of Parker's small shoulders.

"He he! Uncle Duo funny!" Parker laughed.

"So Parker, are you excited?" Quatre asked the little boy.

"Ya! Birthday! Birthday!"

"Parker, do you know what Auntie Noin and I got you?" Milliardo asked Parker.  Parker didn't know so he shook his head, "Parker, I got you," but Noin nudged him in the side so he could correct himself, "uh, auntie Noin and I got you your favourite Winnie-the-Pooh stuffed animal: Winnie-the-Pooh." He gave Parker the stuffed Winnie-the-Pooh toy and Parker gratefully accepted it.

"WINNIE-DA-POOH!"

"Honey, did you say 'thank-you'?" Relena asked her over-joyous son.

"Tank-you!"

"You're welcome kiddo." Noin said as she hugged Parker.

"Anytime kid.  You're growing so fast; I can't believe it's been 4 years since you were born." Milliardo said, "Soon your mommy won't be able to keep up with you."

"Oh you wait and see, Milliardo." Relena said as she shot back.

"Time sure flies fast." Catherine started.

"Yeah, I know.  It doesn't seem like four years." Relena said as she looked over to Heero, and he caught her gaze.  He nodded his head in return.

"Hmm…thinking back now, I've known Duo for about…six years." Hilde said out of nowhere.

"Really?  You could stand that thing for six years?" Wufei asked.

Duo shot Wufei a glare, "Watch it, I'm not just a thing."

"Yeah yeah, but I'm proud of you; six years." Wufei said amazed.

"Well, if he didn't happen to fall in love with me and if I didn't happen to fall in love with him, maybe I wouldn't of been so lucky to stand up to this 'thing', Wufei." Hilde answered.

"What, so is that a bad thing Hilde?" Duo asked suspiciously.

Hilde hugged her boyfriend, "What? No Duo, it's the greatest thing that's ever happened."

Duo was now in a happier mood and kissed Hilde, "See, at least someone sticks up for me!"

"Count on it Duo, I'll be there, but for some special moments, I think I might pass and leave your side." Hilde joked.

            While the others were talking, Hilde silently pulled Relena away into the kitchen. "Relena, how've you been holding up?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I overheard Duo talking to Trowa that they're planning to come."

"Hilde, they didn't exactly give me much of a choice," Relena sighed, "it was either I lose Heero and just hand him over, or…"

"Or what?"

"…or I lose both of them at the same time."

"That's tough, I'm really sorry to hear." Hilde responded.

"No, but you know I was angry when they came here, right?  Well, Mr. Policeman then decides to get on the rest of my nerves because I'm a piece of BAIT in this whole f*cking mess!" Relena exploded in anger.

Hilde couldn't hold it in any longer, so she exploded with laughter. "Ha ha ha Relena, ha, oh man, ha that was funny, ha ha, I'm sorry, the mess is bad but a piece of bait? Ha ha ha."

"Shut-up Hilde." Relena said as she gritted her teeth.

"It's just to funny, ha ha!" Hilde cracked up.

"HILDE!"

"Sorry!"

"Anyways, yeah."

Hilde was able to calm down now, and she asked, "So…how did you answer to them?"

"I slammed the door in his face." Relena said with pride.

"WHAT!?!?"

"That's right, I slammed the door in his face."

            Hilde was surprised at Relena's action since Relena was never the type of girl to just 'slam the door in someone's face', but maybe she herself would, but Relena? Nope! Now she was really cracking up over Relena's actions, "Um, I'm guessing this is a stupid question, you were steamed, right?"

"It may sound stupid, but no question is ever a stupid question." Relena said, "But…what do you think I was thinking?  That I was happy or something?"

"Just asking, sheesh." Hilde scowled.

"Hey you two, Parker's opening his other gifts, and I'm sure that his mommy wants to be there." Sally said as she stuck her head into the room.

"Hold-up Parker, mommy's coming!" Relena said as she took a seat in between Heero and Parker.  "Hey, what did you get from Uncle Quatre and Auntie Dorothy?"

"Parker shrugged his shoulder's as if to say 'I dunno', but then he tore open the gift that Quatre and Dorothy gave him.

"Mommy, tapes!  Pooh-tapes!" Parker said as he waved his set of tapes around.

"Hey, that's cool sweetie.  Don't forget to say 'thank-you'."

"Tank-you!"

"Your welcome Parker." Quatre said with a smile.

After Parker opened all his gifts and said his 'thank-you's' to everyone, they all left to return home.  Heero And Relena settled to watching the TV, watching an old re-run of a show.

_'…It was Saturday evening, we were home watching TV…'_

            Parker was playing quietly with his new gifts, and Heero studied Relena.  He had known her for four years, and even after giving birth and raising a son, she looked as beautiful as always.  Finally, Heero looked into Relena's eyes, and their eyes were locked with each other's.  Relena read Heero's eyes, and they weren't cold and emotionless like before' they were now filled with love and fear at the same time.  

"Heero…" Relena whispered.  His eye's made her want to cry, but she couldn't because she had to be strong for Heero, Parker, and herself as well.  She lightly lifted her hand up to Heero's face and gently caressed it.

"Relena!"  Heero said softly, yet telling her to be strong at the same time.

_'…He looked in my eyes I wanted to cry…'_

            Parker got up from his playing spot and ran toward his parents and sat in between them.  Heero lifted his son onto his lap and hugged him.  Relena watched the two of them together; no one could ever break the bond that the two of them shared; no one, not even the police.

"Parker, I think you're tired." Relena said as she watched her son yawn.

"No, not tired." Parker replied stubbornly as he stifled another yawn.

"Parker, you're tired."

"No!"

"Parker, listen to your mother; you're tired." Heero said in his normal tone of voice.

"Ok." Parker said as he yawned again, "G'night daddy!" Parker gave Heero a kiss on the cheek and gladly went into Relena's arms.

_'…My son ran to hug him, he kissed him goodnight…'_

            Relena carried Parker up to his room and thought, _'…How could I do this, could I do this?  When I knew he would die…'_

            Just as everything was going perfectly fine for Parker's 4th birthday, the FED's decided to ruin it.  The door opened and they rushed in with their guns pointed towards the unsurprised Heero.  Relena ran back downstairs after she laid Parker onto his bed and locked his door.

"HEERO!"

Heero turned his head around and looked at Relena, "Relena, GET OUT OF HERE!"

Relena chose to ignore Heero's command and ran closer to him until she finally reached him.  "Heero, I can't just let you die."

"Look, I knew about this before, and I'm prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"To die if they kill me."

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR!" The police yelled.  
"I won't let you die."  Relena said harshly as tears slid down, as she and Heero were both on the floor.

"Stay here." Heero said, then he got up and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the police. [A/N: He got up like how he got up after he punched Duo, y'know, so it made the other soldiers think that Trowa did it, remember?  Except now he didn't run like he did.]

"Heero…NO!" Relena yelled.

            Heero had experience while he was being trained, and also when he and the other's were at the crime scenes, so he was able to dodge the bullets easily.  He had started to shoot the police back and managed to shoot down most of them, but unfortunately he had been shot, a bullet that pierced his skin beside his heart.  Heero fell forward and Relena rushed over to him with tears flowing down her face.

"Don't…cry f-for me, R-relena." He said as he grunted in pain.

"Heero, don't leave!"

"I'm sorry…" Heero said as his blood continued to flow onto their pale carpet, staining it.

"Heero, you can't leave me!  I can't raise Parker by myself, I need you to help me raise him like what you've been doing ever since he was born.  I love you!" Relena said as she picked his limp body up.

            A small smile played on Heero's lips when he mumbled something in a whisper, "T-that's g-good to h-hear…I—" he said as he inhaled his last breathe, "…I—"

"Heero, don't talk."  After those three words, Heero closed his Prussian blue eyes, and they would never open again.  But it was to late.  Relena realized her biggest mistake was to cut Heero off of what he was about to say since he had never said it to her in return: I love you.  "Heero?"  But Heero didn't grunt or move. "Heero, wake-up!  Heero! Heero…" she sobbed.

_'…FED's rushed the door, yelled 'everyone on the floor',_

_My man pulled his knife and started to fight, _

_He was a soldier of cause in a war he couldn't win…'\_

"That's it? You gave up." Relena whispered as she kissed Heero's chilled lips for the very last time. "I'm lost.  You're gone."

_'…But without him I'm lost,_

_So I stood by his side and went down with him…'_

"You're gone."  She cried.  "You didn't keep your promise!  Heero, you broke it!"

"Miss Relena, hand over Heero Yuy."

"No! Never!  You're only going to destroy it and burn it to ashes, and I won't let you." Relena said bitterly.

            The last policeman held his gun right in front of her face.  "Miss Relena, hand him over or else you leave me no choice but to shoot you."

            Relena stared hard at his gun, not with fear but with pride.  "Fine.  Shoot me.  KILL me if you want.  I can take it."  Relena said as she closed her eyes and listened to the deadly silence. 'Good-bye Parker, mommy and daddy will always love you.'

            Instead of hearing a bullet being fired, she heard the gun being knocked out of the officer's hand and he had gotten punched and grunted in pain before he lost consciousness. 

"Yo Relena, ya alright?" Duo asked.

"Thanks Duo." Relena said half-heartedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said before he noticed Heero's body and shook it, "Oh Shit! Heero, pal, it's time to wake-up from your nap."

"Duo, Heero…Heero's dead." Relena said.

"What? How?"

"Well, you could say that he got shot."

"Relena…" Duo said, "Are you—never mind, you and Parker can always stay with Hilde and me."

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Sure, pack your stuff and Parker's.

            Relena nodded as she headed upstairs and scraped all her belongings and Parker's, and put Heero's things in a bag.  She went and unlocked the half asleep and half awake Parker's door and carried him back downstairs.

            While Relena was upstairs, Duo picked up Heero's and carried it.  'Buddy, why'd you give up to them so easily?  I even warned you in advance that they were gonna go all out, and now you left Relena and Parker.  Well, I guess I'll be seein' ya soon to.'  Duo thought as a tear slid down his cheek.  His best friend was dead.  Sure, he had the other three guys, but he'd known Heero the longest.  Over the times, Heero had saved the God of Death from many of his own deaths, but this time Duo couldn't repay all the favors that Heero had made and done for him.  It was to late since Heero was gone now. 'Sorry Heero, I couldn't repay those favors, but I can watch over Relena and Parker for you.  That's all I can do now.'

"Duo."

            Duo snapped his head up as he heard Relena's voice and saw her nod as is she was ready to leave.  "Right."  Duo nodded hid head and carried Heero's lifeless body out the door with Relena trailing behind him.

"HOLD UP!  YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" The police yelled with their guns all pointed at Duo and Relena.

Duo smirked, 'Dumb as always, you wouldn't think that they would learn to smarten up to the God of Death by now.' "Alright, how about this?" He yelled as he threw a bomb at the police.  While the smoke was still clearing, it gave Duo and Relena enough time to sneak tot eh back of the house where a car was with Hilde as the driver.

"Hilde?" Relena questioned.

"QUICK!  GET IN!"

"Thanks babe." Duo said as he and Relena got in and then they sped off, away form the destructive and heart-breaking scene.

"So, what happened?"

"Umm…maybe Relena wants to tell you." Duo said from he back.

"I'm not even sure where to start…"

"Do the best you can."

"Fine."

            Relena told Hilde the whole story, and by the time that she told Hilde about Heero's death, they had reached Quatre's mansion, and Hilde had teared and red-rimmed eyes, the same as Relena.

"QUATRE!  QUATRE!" Relena yelled as she carried her belongings and Hilde carried Parker.

"Hey Relena, what's up?"

"Quatre, Heero…he's…" Duo stuttered.

"Oh, I was afraid of this day!  Come on, get inside!"

"Is it to late?"

"I'm afraid so."  Sally said as she observed Heero.

"So…I've really lost him." Relena said as the millionth tear dropped.

[A/N: Ok, this is the weird part. I warned you.]

'I'm sorry Relena.'  A male voice said.

"Huh? Where are you?" Relena asked. "Who are you?"

'You know who I am Relena.'

"Heero?" Relena said with hope.

'Yeah, I'm sorry I left.'

"Then stay now."

'I'm sorry, I can't do that either.  Remember me…'

"I will Heero, I always will."

'Then Good-bye, my love.'

"Wait, don't go!"

'Good-bye…'

            Relena could've sworn that she felt a soft kiss brushing past her lips, then whatever it was, Heero's spirit, was gone.

"Um…Relena?"

Relena was still dazed at the event that had just occurred. "Yeah?"  
"Who were you talking to?" Duo asked.

"Heero." Relena said softly.

"Heero?" Everyone asked surprised.

"Yes, it was Heero." Relena said with a smile, "We shouldn't cry for him.  He's living in a peaceful place now."

"Um…alright Relena.  If you need me you know you can always talk." Catherine said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Relena?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah?"

"Even though Heero led a risky and dangerous life, and almost lost a couple times, he kept on living for you and Parker.  You shouldn't feel sorry that you couldn't save him, alright?" [A/N: Yeah, yeah, a bit corny, oh well.]

            Relena nodded her head.  She did feel sad that the guy she loved couldn't keep his promise and that he left her, but in a way, she felt happy for him because he wasn't suffering anymore.  But the main thing she felt now was emptiness in her heart, and she thought back to his words:

_'…He would always tell me:_

_"I know you're afraid, but you can't leave me now,_

_Lean on my shoulder, soon it'll be over._

_I'm trying to build our future, I'm doing this for us,_

_You're the only one I love, the only one I trust"…'_

'What future? I don't have one now without you around.'  Relena thought bitterly. 'But now…I've got to build my own…your words are etched into my mind.

_'…He would always tell me:_

_"I know you're afraid, but you can't leave me now,_

_Lean on my shoulder, soon it'll be over._

_I'm trying to build our future, I'm doing this for us,_

_You're the only one I love, the only one I trust."…'_

"_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry_." Relena mumbled.  Heero heard her say those five words and wondered what she had been dreaming about, so he shook her awake and saw that she had been crying.

"Ah!! H-Heero, w-what are y-you d-doing h-here?" Relena said as she stuttered.  A dead person couldn't come back from the grave.

"What are you talking about?"

"Y-you d-died…"

"No I didn't." Heero said confusedly and wondered if Relena was insane.  He reached out to her and kissed her gently on the lips, and that's what really brought her back to reality.

Relena wondered, "So it was all a dream…"

~-*-~-*~-*~

Author's Notes: So, how'd you like it?  Didn't expect THAT coming, did ya?  Well, if you did, GOOD FOR YOU, cause I never get any foreshadowing---BIG word, only exists in school---YAY!!!! I'M FINALLY DONE TYPING THIS THING UP!!! The ending was different, but I like this one better.  Hope you review so you can tell me what you think! Bye for now!

                                                ~[L]{a}[Y]{D}[e]{E}_[S]{a}[k]{U}[R]a~__


End file.
